Gordian Knot
by Child of Loki
Summary: When had Nell Jones become one of /those/ girls? The young intelligence analyst's life becomes a twisted mess as she struggles to juggle an adoring best friend, a secret lover and a sweet-tempered new boyfriend. But will she discover the solution before it's too late? Sequel to 'Fun Size.' SMUT


**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**NCIS: LA **_**or its characters…**

**Author's Note: This is a sequel to **_**Fun Size,**_** but you don't have to have read that one (it just tells in greater detail the origins of this particular Callen/Nell relationship). It is a smutty romp, if you are interested, however, as is this one! **

**Starting off with a bang! Okay, I promise there will be some sort of plot included… but, WARNING: CONTAINS SCENES OF MATURE SUBJECT MATTER  
**

* * *

Sinking her hips slowly downward, Nell Jones settled in, languidly wiggling her bottom as she attempted to relax and allow her inner muscles to stretch. It was always like this. She always needed a moment to adjust, to let her body relent and accept. She sighed contentedly as G Callen's strong hands gripped her waist. The two of them, they fit together exquisitely... so, so deliciously snugly. Months and months of being with him, and yet there still was a thrilling novelty to taking him inside of her. Every time. Even though they'd had sex in this position before, several times, it felt like an entirely new experience, for she well knew the unique nature of sharing intimacies with the man. There was no one more wonderfully unpredictable and lasciviously creative than G Callen.

And so she shouldn't have been surprised when he didn't react the way she'd expected. She'd begun to shift her weight, to pull her legs up under her for leverage. The very first time she'd reversed straddled his lap, it had taken several awkward and frustrated moments for them to figure out that she was too short to place her feet on the floor, and had to instead lock them around the chair legs and place her toes on the rungs to assist her movement atop him. The sofa was slightly different, but she could shift onto her knees and get a pretty good bouncing motion going. Except, apparently that wasn't what G wanted, for his hands didn't slip down to guide her hips, but rather caressed her belly before one hand snaked downward, fingers burying themselves in the thatch of auburn curls covering her pubic bone, while the other trailed upwards between her breasts to grasp her throat softly, his forearm lying along her sternum. And then he was coaxing her backward, until she was leaning against him as he reclined, sitting on the sofa, the new angle of penetration rendering her breathless as her body readjusted.

"Comfortable?" he asked, his voice low, nearly a growl in her ear.

"Mm..."

His fingers journeyed southward as he began to thrust his hips in a slow, steady rhythm, kissing her neck and moving his other hand from her throat to gently massage her breasts. They'd gotten naked in the preceding hour or so of making out and foreplay and she loved the feel of his bare skin against hers, well-formed muscles beneath her thighs, warm and solid torso against her back, his hot breath on her neck, his strong hands stirring her higher and higher. It was a relaxed pace and a slow build as he touched her, kissing her neck, his stubble scratching her skin in a familiar and pleasant way. He continued to build the arousal in her for... she couldn't say how long, until suddenly she realized she was teetering on the edge of what promised to be a spectacular orgasm. Only the movement of his hips had remained at the slow, steady rhythm he'd set in the beginning. His fingers had pressed harder against the sensitive nerves between her thighs, rubbing her in a progressively quickening fashion that had the warmth blossoming within her in waves. Likewise, he'd begun to play with her nipples, pinching and tugging at the stiff buds of flesh, rather than the gentle fondling of her breasts he'd begun with. And the attention of his mouth to her neck had become quite fierce, his teeth nipping at her skin.

The intensity of his attention was always overwhelming, but generally limited to just one or two primary sources. His mouth or his hands. His cock, hard and hot inside of her, generating devastating friction as they moved together. But this time. This time he was drowning her in a sensory onslaught that her brain couldn't quite cope with. Little jolts of pleasure, heat, and pain shot through her nervous system simultaneously, colliding and magnifying in intensity. She was consumed by more sensation than she'd ever experienced before, even in the throes of a mind-blowing orgasm at this very man's hands. And yet she was only there, on the edge of the climax she felt threatening like a dam about to burst.

The doorbell rang.

Nell groaned in frustration, but G Callen did not loosen his hold upon her. Rather, he tightened it, intensified it.

"Leave it," he growled into her ear, his own fierce arousal blatant in the gravel in his voice. He stroked her more fervently with the calloused fingers of one hand, those of the other pinching her left nipple agonizingly hard, his hips still thrusting into her in that slow pace, as steady as a well-oiled piston.

"I love it when you come for me, Nell." Oh, fuck! She'd never told him how the sound of his voice alone could push her over the edge. She never would. But maybe he knew already, because... "Come for me, Nell."

Her body spasmed, every last muscle tensing as her nervous system exploded. And she screamed. His deft hands worked her harder, driving her further into the orgasm that had her seeing stars and believing she would die of an aneurysm or some such and not caring. She clutched at his forearms, her fingers digging into his flesh, as she writhed about in his lap, crying out her ecstasy for the world to hear until finally, finally, he relented, and her muscles released and she melted against him. The same steady motion of his hips relaxed her as she came down from the orgasmic high no person ever had the right to experience. It was pure rapture. And as the buzzing in her ears slowly diminished, and her lungs no longer burned for oxygen she could not supply fast enough, she recognized with an inward curse that her lover was still as hard as ever, buried inside of her. He had not climaxed with her, intended to do much more to her, and-

A rapping sound echoed through her apartment. Someone was now at her front door.

"You're not home," he said quietly, the rare edge of frustration in his voice as he refused to release his hold on her.

"No. I'm not." She agreed with a moan, even knowing in the back of her mind that she'd been quite vocal as she reached orgasm and it was probably likely whomever it was at the door knew her apartment was not currently vacant.

"Nell?"

It was Eric's voice calling from behind her apartment door. And that settled that. She was most definitely not answering it. Because, for one, he didn't know she'd been fucking G Callen on an almost daily basis for the past eight months. And secondly, she was still a little bit angry with him.

"I want you on your back," Callen said, ignoring the rapping and inquiring calls at her door. She wasn't sure how urgent the proclaimed desire was, however, since he continued to keep a firm grip on her, thrusting slowly into her without sign of stopping even to reposition their bodies.

"Nell? Are you home? C'mon."

Ugh! Didn't her friend/coworker/partner/whatever know when to step back and give her space? She wasn't so sure he wouldn't bang down the door if-

"Shit!" She straightened making Callen grunt with the movement of her bottom in his lap. "Eric has a key. I don't think he would. But... let go!"

Callen's hands finally released their grasp on her and she jumped out of his lap.

"Get up! C'mon!" She gathered up his jeans and shirt and threw them at him, before shoving at him and hurrying him towards her bedroom, feeling a little bad that he was still clearly fully aroused. When they reached her bedroom, she grabbed the first clothing items she saw, her workout clothes draped over the back of a chair to air out. Well, just the bike-shorts and tank. The sports bra had gone directly into the dirty clothes, along with her underwear. She hastily pulled them on, frowned at Callen, who had decided to lounge naked on her bed, his unsated cock still hopefully erect.

"Uh... I can probably take care of you real quick first." She thought it a good offer, and feasible, even though she'd never tried to do anything of the sort in less than a minute. But he had to be on the fricken edge already, unless he no longer found her screaming, writhing, orgasming body erotic.

"That's okay, Nell," he said. "But you _owe_ me."

She shuddered, her body contemplating the meaning of the words that her mind didn't even have a chance to consider.

"I'll be right back," she said, bolting for the front door. Eric gave her a perplexed look when she opened it, in her breathless and sweaty state.

"Um... Hi, Eric. What's up?" She tried to seem nonchalant, even though she knew she must reek of sex, and look quite the flustered mess.

"I was headed to The Lair and thought you might want to come with, since that used book shop you like is right next door." He didn't look directly at her, and she couldn't quite blame him. But where he was headed this Saturday morning was in the opposite direction from her place. He'd gone out of his way, obviously in an attempt to make amends for their argument yesterday. Nell herself had reacted by pushing it out of her mind, making plans to spend the weekend with Callen... in bed (and out of it, but without leaving her place). Except, she hadn't expected this. And despite a killer jealous streak, which had reared its ugly head when she'd revealed that she'd been dating this very sweet and fun guy, Roger, she'd met a few months ago and it seemed to be getting serious and she'd wanted to share it with him, Eric Beale _was _her best friend.

Oh, god. When had she become one of _those_ girls? She had a somewhat secret casual sex arrangement with one very attractive, oh-so-good-in-bed man. Another, her best friend and closest coworker, had a huge awkward crush on her. And she'd started dating a nice guy that might be someone she could have a serious future with... She was like a fucking 'it' girl from a 1990s sitcom. She needed to fix this. At least, make things right with her friend.

"Um... okay," she said, nodding. "Okay. We can stop for coffee, too."

Eric smiled, reassured by her much more friendly demeanor (compared to the previous day, when she'd simply refused to talk to him after he'd gotten all snippy and sulky). Before she could think better of it, she stepped back and invited him into her apartment. It would be rude not to, and Callen was... oh, shit, she could hear her shower running.

"I was just about to grab a shower," Nell said, hoping it might be a good enough cover. "I can meet-"

"I can wait," Eric said.

_Damn. _Nell turned and led him through the living space, trying to pretend everything was normal, that the throw pillows hadn't been thrown across the small space, that the sofa cushions weren't askew, that the coffee table hadn't been pushed against the wall to make room for some fooling about on the floor... Oh, kitchen space! Thank god! She invited Eric to sit, and went to pour him a cup of coffee, and _shit! _that was most definitely _not_ a dishrag hanging off from that cupboard knob. She peeked over her shoulder to check that Eric was looking away, studying her unkempt apartment, and quickly yanked down the lace panties she'd been wearing last night, stuffing them into her bike shorts.

"Here," she said, giving Eric a falsely happy smile along with the mug of coffee. "I'll be quick, I promise."

"You'd better hurry," he said. "There might not be any hot water left, since you left the shower running."

"Right!" Nell used the excuse to sprint through her bedroom into the en suite. The small bathroom was filled with a fog of steam, but she could see the shape of the naked man through the frosted glass of the tub door. The bastard! She stripped off the tank and shorts throwing them into the corner before sliding one side of the glass open and hopping into the shower with the very naked, very wet G Callen.

"You're trying to get me caught," she whispered angrily.

"What?" he asked, his back to her while he scrubbed at his face. Probably not the best way to resolve her anxiety at having her secret lover naked in her shower and her best friend sitting in her kitchen drinking coffee... but she reached down and around Callen, and grabbed him by the balls. He grunted. She squeezed.

"Hey, Nell!" He grabbed her wrist, and turned around to glare down at her. She glared back up at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked again, wondering at where he'd moved her hand and what precisely was brushing against it. Oh. She looked down and then back up to his blue eyes... his _playful_ blue eyes.

"Taking a shower... You left me hanging."

"I see it's not doing you any good," Nell said, as he released her wrist and she gently curled her fingers around him.

"It's about to," he said, grabbing her by the waist, lifting her, and putting her back to the shower wall. He began kissing her neck, as her legs wrapped about his waist, and he thrust into her, hard and hot and slippery from the water. She groaned as he began to pound her with a much more fervent rhythm than he'd been penetrating her with upon the sofa earlier.

This was such a bad, bad, _bad_ idea... because... because...

Oh! Oh, it just wasn't right. Nothing should feel this insanely good! Oh, fuck, how was he able to- She remembered the houseguest sitting in her kitchen just in time to stifle her outcry by biting down on Callen's naked, shoulder as the orgasm hit her head-on. Her very exuberant and talented -_god, so talented_- lover, however, groaned loudly as he came inside of her. The warm fluid rush of his release within her was an intriguing complement to the warm, wet rush of water flowing over her skin, stimulating nerves buried deep inside of her and close to the surface alike.

Their little arrangement was such a brilliant one, she had to admit, as he slowly pulled out of her and set her back on her feet, the coital after glow humming in her blood. After about several months of hooking up, they'd decided to just admit that for the time being, they neither of them would have another sexual partner for probably a good long time, and sort of committed to one another, if you could call it that. They'd gotten tested for STDs, just to be sure. Then she went on the pill. And making sure they always had condoms was no longer a concern for their sometimes spontaneous romps. The agreement was that it was no problem if either of them met someone else. They simply had to inform the other person that their casual sex arrangement was over. And that would be it. No hard feelings. It was only sex. Well, more like friends with benefits, since they did tend to spend the entire night with another, including dinner, conversation and cuddling. But no strings. And an easy out. She hadn't told him about Roger Mathias yet. But she hadn't done anything with Roger, besides the odd kiss here and there. And she wasn't ready to, yet. And until she was really interested in this guy, she was delighted to keep hooking up with Callen. But she _had _told Eric about the man she'd been dating... so maybe things were getting more serious than she'd thought.

Ugh! Why was she thinking about this while naked in the shower with the best lover she'd ever had (and certainly ever would have), who'd started shampooing her hair for her. And that felt rather nice, too.

Nell let G wash her, because she just adored the feel of his hands on her body. It was mesmerizing, and the tension that still remained after that _mm_... delicious orgasm, ebbed entirely from her.

"Thanks," she said, and with a quick peck on his lips, hopped out of the shower. He emerged right behind her and she tossed him a towel as she hastily warned him to be quiet. "Eric's waiting on me. I told him I'd go to The Lair with him." Callen gave her a blank look. "It's a gamer's store." Still blank. "They sell video games."

Callen nodded.

"I'm sorry. I know we were planning to spend the whole weekend together..."

Her slighted lover (well, slighted for the day, anyway) held up a hand and smiled.

"Nell, don't worry about it. Go. Fix things with Eric."

"How'd you know...?" She trailed off. Of course he knew she'd been having problems with Eric. With Callen, she rarely had to outright explain herself for him to be aware of her emotional state and personal feelings that she thought she'd kept pretty well wrapped up. She reached up and pulled him down for another quick kiss. "Thanks. I'll call you when I get home, if you think you might want to..."

"Oh, you had better call," he said with a wink. She'd remind him that he was more than welcome to hang out at her place until she got back, but she knew he was already aware of the open invitation he possessed on her home, and that he tended to come and go at will, like a semi-domesticated tom cat. Which was fine by her, for the affection she received when he was around was well worth it.

He pulled her in for one more kiss, his hand giving her buttocks a quick squeeze before he released her with a 'have fun.' She dressed quickly, fetched Eric from her kitchen and hurried him out of the apartment with as much haste as possible, like the twenty or so minutes he'd been sitting in her kitchenette hadn't been long enough already for him to realize what had been going down in the untidy living space... and the bathroom while he'd waited.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that escalated quickly… (And out of character, but I just have to play sometimes!)**


End file.
